FF MUSIC & LOVE
by insun taeby
Summary: summary : 5 namja tampan dengan kehebatan yang luar biasa, banyak memiliki penggemar, dan terkenal dengan sikap cool. membuat mereka digilai olah kaum yeoja. dan mereka akhirnya menemukan puja'n hati masing2, yang termasuk artis ternama korea yg sdng naik daun. BUT jangn lupakan pengganggu yang akn bergerak bagaikan singa kelaparan. BAD SUMMARY : YUNJAE/ZHAORY/SIBUM/KYUMIN/2MIN
1. Chapter 1

"**Music and Love"**

Chapter 1

"**concert Melody Strings Orkesta".**

Terlihat diluar gedung pertunjukan, telah banyak penonton yang memenuhi loby tiket, mengantri untuk menonton pertunjukan dari orkesta ternama tersebut. Terlihat di dalam gedung pertunjukan telah di penuhi oleh penonton yang berbondong-bondong dengan wajah yang cerah karena tidak sabar menunggu penampilan dari 5 namja tampan yang akan mempertunjukan kebolehan mereka dalam memainkan suatu melody indah yang akan dimainkannya nanti.

'**ruang tunggu'**

Lima namja tampan sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menatap biolanya, ada yang sedang memainkan gagetnya #nah loh bner gak tuh tulisannya..?*, ada yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan lain sebagainya yang dilakukan mereka.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dan ada seorang namja berumur setengah abad itu. "kalian harus segera bersiap... sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai.. kalian sudah siap..?" tanya namja tua tadi yang bernama Lee soo man (Soo man adalah direktur utama dari "melody strings"), lalu mereka bersembilan pun mengangguk santai, tanda mereka siap, apakah mereka semua merasa gugup? Jawabannya TIDAK, karena mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan, suasana yang sangat ramai, dan tatapan kagum dari para penggemar mereka.

Mereka bersembilan yunho, zhoumi, siwon, kyuhyun, dan minho mereka telah siap disamping panggung sedangkan pengiring orkesta sudah lebih dulu menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, kondektur kim pun telah menempati tempatnya dan menghadap kearah penonton. Dengan anggukan kepala dari kondektur kim, tirai merah yang menutupi mereka dari penonton pun terbuka menampilkan wajah-wajah mereka.

"selamat malam semuanya...?! apa kalian semua senang malam ini..? saya harap kalian semua akan senang dengan penampilan kami nanti... sebelum kita memulai pertunjukan saya akan memenggil kan para prince kita..!" semua langsung berteriak heboh tidak terkecuali para yeoja-yeoja. "mari kita panggil bersama-sama... yunho, zhoumi, siwon, kyuhyun, dan minho.. mereka semua akan memainkan biola kesayangan mereka.. dan membuat kalian semua terhanyut dalam suaranya...!" mereka bersembilan tersenyum kecil, membuat para penonton bertatap kagum.

Kondektur pun memulai gerakan tangannya... #apaan tuh..?

"**Sibelius violin concerto dalam D minor OP. 47 gerakan ketiga"**

Suara yang sangat merdu keluar dari biola-biola mungil itu.

**Jrreennngggggg** #sound ambruk, kacau#

Konser pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

skiipp

'**ruang tunggu'**

"hyung... aku mau pulang... ayo pulang...!" rengek minho pada hyungdeulnya. "yakk! Choi minho sejak kapan kau menjadi bertingkah manja seperti itu..?" heran siwon

"yakk hyung siapa yang manja..? kau ini... aish.. aku mengantuk.." jelas minho.

"ohh.. jdi bila kau sedang mengantuk kau akan merengek seperti anak kecil begitu yah..?" tanya kyuhyun si evil #ditabok kyuppa#.

"aishh.. aniyo hyung... kau ini benar-benar sama saja dengan siwon hyung...!" umpat namja tampan itu merasa kesal, bertambah kesal lagi kerena hyung deulnya juga menertawakannya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakan lima yeoja cantik yang tidak diundang, dengan menampilkan wajah sok imut mereka, hyuna, jessica, yuri, yoona, dan Tiffany. Hah... mereka lagi.. begitulah umpat kelima namja tampan itu, dan yang tertutama adalah yunho, zhoumi, siwon, kyuhyun, dan minho. Karna merekalah yang selalu dibuntuti seperti anak ayam yang tidak dapat berpisah dari induknya saja. "annyeong.. oppa deul..!" ucap kelima yeoja tidak diundang itu bersamaan. Dan langsunglah hyuna berlari kecil dan lansung bergelayut manja di lenganYunho, jessica langsung menghampiri Zhoumi dan membuat Zhoumi risih. Begitu juga dengan yuri yang menghampiri minho dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan onninya, yonna yang berusaha menggoda kyuhyun, dan Tiffany yang sok imut dengan siwon dan dihadiahi dengan pandangan jengah dan kesal. Yah begitu yang dilakukan artis-artis centil ini bila sedang dekat dengan para prince korea ini.

"oppa kau hari ini sangat tampan~~~.. aku semakin mencintai mu..!" goda jessica pada Zhaomi. "ciihhh... buang rayuan busuk mu itu... rayuan mu itu sungguh sangat tidak berpengaruh terhadap ku...!" cercah Zhaomi kesal, jessica hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"oppa.. aku sangat merindukan mu.. selama aku bernyanyi, yang ku pikirkan hanya kau..!" -hyuna- "apa aku tidak salah dengar..? bukankah banyak namja yang ada dipikiranmu, cihh dasar." Ucap Yunho tanpa memikirkan perasaan hyuna yang sudah merengut bagaikan pakaian lusuh.

"oppa~~ #bayangin Tiffany ngomong kaya upin-ipin# tadi saat aku makan ayam. Aku terbayang wajah mu yang tampan ini." Sambil menyentuh wajah siwon dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu siwon langsung menepis tangan tiffany dengan kasar. "ciihh.. dasar jadi kau menganggap aku ini seperti ayam eoh?!" kesal siwon. "oppa bukan begitu maksud ku..." Tiffany—"shut up.. telinga ku sakit mendengar suara mu, lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari ku... aishh" Tiffany pun tidak tau ingin bicara apa. #poor Tiffany

"oppa.. bogoshipo.. jeongmal, oppa aku ingin mangajak mu kencan.. apa kau mau..?" ajak yoona sambil memainkan jarinya dilengan kyuhyun. "hahh.. sampai bumi terbelah dua pun aku tidak akan mau berkencan dengan mu.. kau pikir kau ini siapa... jangan karna kau anak dari soo man tua itu.. kau pikir aku perduli..? tidak akn pernah" oohh.. sekali bicara saja sudah sangat tajam bagaikan pisau dapur yang baru diasah. #tepuktangan untuk evil kita yang satu ini.. prokkprokk#

"oppa~~~ ternyata kau tambah hari semakin menawan dengan tubuh mu yang sangat sempurna dan wajah tampan berkharisma ini...!" puji yuri sambil menatap penuh kagum pada minho, dan tersenyum sendiri bagaikan orang kekurangan vitamin. "aishhh.. lepaskan tangan mu noona, dan jangan panggil aku oppa, kau pikir aku ini lebih tua dari mu... tolong lah sadar dengan umur mu noona, aku sangat jijik mendengar rayuan memuakan mu itu." Minho melepaskan tangan yuri yang setia bergelayutan di tangan kekar minho. #poor yuri * tepuk tangan juga buat minhoppa.

Mereka berlima pun pergi karena diusir oleh para prince, karena dituding mengganggu kedamaian saja, tidak diusir dengan cara halus tapi dengan cara diseret.

Lengakp lah penderitaan para yeoja genit itu, jangan salah kan para prince bersikap seperti itu. Itu semua karena mereka yang tidak tau malu, sudah ditolak tetap saja bersikap sok kecantikan, dan sok manja di depan mereka, dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka berlima selalu ikut campur dalam semua urusan para prince, seperti orang tuanya saja.

'Dazzling Sister's girlband asal korea yang selalu menampilkan lenggokan tubuh yang mengumbar kesexyan, mereka adalah lima bersaudara, dan anak dari seorang Lee soo man, beranggotakan Lee Hyuna, Tiffany Lee, Jessica Lee, Lee Yuri, Lee Yoona'

"onni.. ahh.. mereka menyebalkan sekali, aku kan masih ingin bermanjaan dengan Zhaomi oppa.." dan rajukan jessica itu mendapat anggukan dari ketiga saudaranya kecuali hyuna, yang juga sedang kesal.

"tenanglah kita akan mendapatkan hati mereka, dan mereka akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan kita...! lihat saja... jangan panggil aku Lee hyuna bila tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Yunho oppa.." ucap hyuna sambil tersenyum licik, dan dongsaengnya pun hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti. Akhirnya pergilah kelima yeoja centil itu.

Ditempat lain terlihat para staf kretif suatu agensi sedang berkumpul, sedang membicarakan program yang akan mereka tampilkan.

" sekarang k-pop sedang mendunia hampir diseluruh dunia, kita harus membuat suatu acara yang akan membuat suatu sensasi dan menjadi trending topic.. hahahaha.. otte..?" tanya Lee Jinki sebagai CEO.

"ahh.. aku punya ide...!" hangeng-

-?-

"hyung... sepertinya yeoja-yeoja genit itu harus kita singkirkan..!"

"tenang kita akan dapatkan waktu yang tepat nanti...!"

"bagaimana bisa tenang bila tingkah mereka seperti itu...?"

"kita hrus merebut hati putri-putri itu dulu.. setelah itu.. kita lenyapkan yeoja-yeoja tidak tau malu itu...!"

#siapa yang bicara itu..?

Molla... akan ada kejutan dibalik semuanya...

Ini hanya prolog... ehehe

RIVIEW..?!


	2. FF MUSIC & LOVE Chapter 2

**Tittle : MUSIC & LOVE chapter2**

**Author : Insun Taeby**

**Genre : romance, fantasy.. may be..!**

**Warning : banyak kesalahan diluar penglihatan author, miss typo, boyXboy(yaoi). Dll**

**Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mendapat kan ide dari bertapa di gua terlarang tepatnya didekat gurun sahara.. saya tidak tau apakah readers semua akan senang dengan FF saya yang abal ini.. kekeke.. tapi dilubuk hati terdalam.. saya berharap kalian menyukainya.. saya akan semangat bila ada yang meriview FF saya ini.. kalo saya lagi seneng bisa cepet postnya... okeyy saya mau balas rivew :**

**URuRuBaek** : ne.. gomawo Baek... review lagi ne..!? ini udah dilanjut,,!*bow

**Hima sakusa-chan** : diawal emang masih prince.. ini ukenya akan saya keluarkan.. gomawo.. review lagi ne...*bow

**SsungMine** : Ne.. ini udah dilanjut.. oke akan diusahakan untuk tambah couple.. mungkin ada beberapa nanti.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ne..!*bow

**Jaylyn Rui** : ne.. mereka pemain biola semua.. tapi mereka serba bisa, mian ne.. banyak typonya.. rencana emang sembilan couple.. tapi rasa terlalu banyak jdi saya hapus empat couple dan akirnya saya lupa mangedit... gomawo ne kritik & sarannya.. itu sangat membangun... uke'nya akan saya keluarkan.. semoga suka.. review lgy ne..!*bow

**Marcia rena **: gomawo sudah memberi saran... mianhe... kemaren itu di chapter1 Gak diedit sama sekali.. jdi bnyk typonya deh... semoga suka yah lanjutan nya..*bow

**Lanjut **: ne.. ini udah di lanjut... gomawo udah review *bow

mianhe yang tidak disebut...

.

.

.

.

.

Saya sudah melanjut kan ini ff... semoga semuanya suka, kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran atau keritikan atas kesalahan penyampaian yang saya ketik, silahkan berikan saya saran yang membangun tpi no bash yah.. karna saya adalah author yang masih perlu belajar... buat chapter 1 emang banyak typonya.. skali lagi gomawo yang udah riview dan memberi kan saran kepada saya... saya sangt berterimakasih... review lagi ne...*bow ^^;;;

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^;;;

.

.

.

SUN IS BACK

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

" mereka tidak akan setuju dengan program ini... bila kita memberi tahu mereka dengan terang-terangan, kau tau kan bagaimana sifat mereka yeobo...?!" terang seorang namja cantik, dengan

"bila tidak bisa menggunakan cara terang-terangan, kita akan gunakan cara diam-diam..!" terang jinki dengan mengeluarkan smirknya dan langsung berjalan menuju sang istri yang sedang kebingungan atas ucapannya tadi dan langsung mencium bibir chery sang istri, yang sangat dicintainya.

"mmpphhh.. yeobo...mmpphh.. hentikan..."

"weyo..? kau tidak suka..?"

"bukan begitu.. tapi kau harus melihat situasi dan kondisi... kalau tiba-tiba ada orang masuk kedalam ruangan mu bagaimana..?"

"baiklah.. kita lanjutkan dirumah dan kau harus membuka semuanya untuk ku..!"

"araso.. tenang saja.. bukan kah semuanya memang milikmu... apa pun yang kau lakukan aku akan menerimanya..! dan sekarang cepat urus semua urusan mu dengan baik.. aku menunggu mu pulang..." sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang nampyeon, dan mengecup kedua pipi sang nampyeon, beralih ke hidung sang nampyeon, dan langsung beranjak kebibir tebal dan hangat itu.

#mari kita tinggalkan pasangan bahagia itu...

Skkiiippp_

"sekertaris kim.. kau sudah tau bukan apa yang akan kau lakukan..?" tanya jinki pada sekertaris kepercayaannya kim Jonghyun.

"ne tuan.. saya mengerti.. dan saya akan melaksanakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya...!" ucap jonghyun mantap.

"baiklah.. aku percaya pada mu.." jinki kembali keruangannya dan meninggalkan jonghyun yang akan bergegas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Lenggokan tubuh mengikuti irama lagu, yang menghasilkan karya yang indah. Namja cantik dengan perawakan lumayan tinggi dengan tinggi 178cm, wajah yang tidak dapat dikatakan hanya tampan tapi imut dan juga sangat cantik dengan bibir yang kissabell mata yang bulat, pipi yang lumayan cubby, dan jangan lupakan pinggangnya yang ramping menyerupai yeoja, sedang melenggokan tubuhnya menyesuaikan lagu yang berdentum kencang...

Clikkk...

lagu yang mulai tadi berdentum dengan keras tiba-tiba tidak terdengar lagi, karna telah dimatikan oleh seorang namja dengan berperawakan tinggi, dengan tubuh kekar, wajah yang dibilang cukup tampan yang menjabat sebagai manager dari namja cantik yang telah disebutkan tadi yaitu **Lee Taemin.**

"aisshhh.. yakk..! jong kook hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan mengganggu saja..!" seru taemin pada managernya itu, sambil menyapu buliran peluhnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang memang sudah di sediakan.

"taeminniee... kau harus menandatangani kontrak, hyung sudah memberi tahu mu, kalau kau harus menemui hyung... tapi kau tidak juga beranjak dari tempat ini..." seru kim jong kook karna mulai kesal dengan taemin, yang selalu tidak mendengarkannya. Tapi padahal taemin adalah anak yang baik dimatanya, yang sudah diangapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"aisshh hyung.. aku lelah..." seru taemin pada jong kook.

Tapi tunggu.. wajah itu, wajah managernya yang sudah dianggapnya hyung sendiri, yang menampakkan wajahnya yang juga kelihatan lelah dengan pekerjaannya, apa lagi harus menghadapi kelakuan sang artis seperti taemin yang lumayan keras kepala kalau ia sedang tidak memiliki mood yang baik, taemin merasa kasian pada hyung nya itu...

"aa... ii.. itu.. baiklah.. aku akan menandatanganinya, tidak usah memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu hyung... aishh.. kemarikan kontraknya.." langsunglah tercipta senyum lebar dari kim jong kook. Hanya dengan cara itu hati taemin akan luluh.

Dan akhirnya setelah taemin baca kontrak yang bertulisan untuk mengontraknya sebagai model iklan pakaian musim dingin, ia langsung menanda tangani surat kontrak itu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik dengan senyum yang selalu mengambang di bibirnya, baru saja ingin beranjak meninggalkan gedung radio terbesar di korea. Matanya yang bulat dan bening, kulit yang seputih susu, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang juga sangat imut seperti yeoja membuat siapa saja kagum melihatnya.

'cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again...' tiba-tiba selfon namja cantik itu berbunyi.

" yeobseo..!"

".."

"ahh.. ne.. aku akan segera kesana merepotkan sekali sih.."

".."

"yakk! SUNNY... kau itu asisten macam apa eoh..? berani sekali kau memarahi ku.. kupecat baru tau rasa..." seru namja cantik itu dan langsung mematikan telpon dari asisten tidak tau diri itu. Harusnya asisten itu ada di samping majikannya, tapi kenapa sunny si asisten tidak ada disamping sang namja cantik yang bernama **Lee Sungmin...? **karena sungmin melarangnya ikut karna tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan sunny yang menurutnya adalah asisten durhaka, dan sangat cerewet sekali, managernya saja tidak secerewet yeoja itu.

Sungmin sedang menuju kantor agensinya, karena managernya sedang menunggunya untuk menandatangani kontrak iklan, katanya..! dan akhirnya dia sampai setelah memarkirkan mobil ferrari mewah kesayangnnya. Belum sempat keluar dari mobilnya tiba-tiba ada tiga buah mobil ferrari mewah yang berbeda warna dan tipe, terparkir rapi di samping mobilnya.

.

.

.

Turunlah ke empat namja cantik dari mobil mewah mereka masing-masing, sepertinya mereka semua memang sehati, menggunakn kacamata hitam, terlihat kompak dan dengan baju yang sangat modis. Semua orang yang lewat menatap kagum keempat namja itu, dan mereka berempat saling menatap.

"kalian... ada keperluan apa kemari...?" tanya namja cantik.. ani... bukan cantik.. tapi sangat cantik... dengan doe eyes itu dan kulit putih nan lembut itu yang bernama **Kim JaeJoong**.

"aku akan menandatangani surat kontrak.." seru namja cantik dengan senyum mautnya, yang mendapat gelar snow white yang bernama **Kim kibum**.

"aku juga...! aku akan menandatangani kontrak..!" seru namja imut nan menawan itu dengan senyum malaikatnya yang bernama **Henry lau**.

"aku pun juga begitu..!" seru jaejoong

"ya sudah karena tujuan kita semua sama ayo kita masuk bersama..!" seru sungmin sambil mengajak ketiga namja cantik itu masuk.

.

.

.

'MEET RooM'

"apa kami semua mendapat job yang sama..?" tanya henry pada manager mereka itu.

"Ne.. kalian semua akan dapat job yang sama..! kalian senang..?" seru jong kook pada keempat namja cantik itu.

"huuwwaaa.. daebbakakk... jarang-jarang kita dapat job yang sama..!" seru henry senang, dengan menunjukan wajah polosnaya itu.

" eemm.. benar juga.. berarti kita akan bersama selama job ini..!" akhirnya kibum pun ikut buka suara.

"tunggu... bagaimana dengan taemin apa kah dia juga ikut dalam job ini..?" tanya jaejoong pada managernya itu dan mendapat tatapan bertanya juga dari ketiga namja cantik itu, karna mereka berlima Jaejoong, sungmin, kibum, henry, dan taemin adalah sahabat yang seperti saudara, jadi kalau mereka berempat mendapat job yang sama tapi kalau taemin tidak ikut, kebersamaan itu tidak akan lengkap, ahh.. betapa harmonisnya mereka...

"emm.. ne.. taemin juga ikut serta dalam job ini, dan dia sudah menandatangani kontrak itu tadi... jadi hanya tinggal kalian yang harus menandatangani kontrak ini..!" ucap jong kook dan mendapat senyum bahagia dari mereka berempat. Dan akhirnya mereka semua menandatangani surat itu.

Keempat namja cantik itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi.. "anak-anak tunggu.. ingat job kalian akan dimulai besok jam 8 pagi dan kalian harus ada di lokasi dan jangan lupakan kalian tidak boleh terlambat.. kalian tau kan tempatnya..?" tanya jong kook dan mendapat kan anggukan dari mereka berempat, dan mereka langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Tidak taukah kalian setelah keempat namja cantik itu meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kim jong kook telah mengeluarkan smirk yang sangat menakutkan. "aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ku..." dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang mirip dino itu. Kim jonghyun "terimakasih jong kook-ssi.. kau memang sangat dapat diandalkan...". "ne.. senang bisa membantu mu.. dan yang terutama aku senang bisa membantu tuan besar jinki..." seru jong kook dengan senyum berwibawanya dan memperlihatkan kegagahannya. "kebahagian selalu didekatmu panglima jongkook...!" seru jonghyun sembari meninggalkan jongkook sendiri.

T.B.C

Apakah ada yang bingung dengan cerita ini..? chapter depan para seme dan uke akan dipertemukan dengan kejutan...!

Mian klo ada typonya.. soalnya saya gak edit.. ehehe

Otte...? suka gak...? lanjut atau tidak..?

kalau reviewnya memuaskan saya akn updet kilat... ehehehe

REVIEW ne... please...

Setiap review adalah semangat untuk saya.. xie-xie.. ehehe.. annyeong...^^;;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : MUSIC & LOVE chapter 3**

**Author : Insun Taeby**

**Genre : romance, fantasy**

**Warning : banyak kesalahan diluar penglihatan author, miss typo, boyXboy(yaoi). Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak taukah kalian setelah keempat namja cantik itu meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kim jong kook telah mengeluarkan smirk yang sangat menakutkan. "aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ku..." dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang mirip dino itu. Kim jonghyun "terimakasih jong kook-ssi.. kau memang sangat dapat diandalkan...". "ne.. senang bisa membantu mu.. dan yang terutama aku senang bisa membantu tuan besar jinki..." seru jong kook dengan senyum berwibawanya dan memperlihatkan kegagahannya. "kebahagian selalu didekatmu panglima jongkook...!" seru jonghyun sembari meninggalkan jongkook sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" tuan saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas saya... dan ini surat kontarknya..!" ucap jonghyun seraya menyerahkan surat yang tadi telah ditanda tangani oleh kelima namja cantik itu tadi.

"bagus... pekerjaan mu tidak mengecewakan, dan letakan suratnya di atas meja ini..." perintah jinki selaku orang tertinggi dikantornya itu. Dan jonghyun pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya, Lee Jinki, untuk meletakan surat itu diatas meja kerja itu.

Satu jentikan jari dari Lee Jinki, apa yang dilakukannya..?

Surat kontak yang tadi bertulisan kontak untuk pemotretan baju musin dingin, dan langsung berubah menjadi tulisan yang berbeda. Menjadi apa tulisan itu berubah..?

#akan terjawab nanti...

.

.

.

"HHHHYYYYUUUNNNGGGGGGGG..." teriak namja cantik yang bernama Lee taemin.

Karna teriakan cemprengnya itu keempat hyungnya jaejoong, sungmin, kibum, dan henry langsung berlari kekamar taemin. Hoo.. kenapa mereka berada dirumah yang sama..? itu karna mereka memang berada dirumah yang sama, karna mereka sudah bersahabat saat mereka kecil, dan terdapat ikatan yang tidak dapat memisahkan rasa kekeluargaan mereka itu.

*back to uke's*

Jaejoong sebagai orang yang paling tua diantara mereka langsung berlari panik kearah kamar taemin yang tadi berteriak, jaejoong sangat menyayangi para sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya terutama atemin yang paling muda alias maknae diantara mereka berlima. Bukan hanya jaejoong yang berlari panik sekaligus khawatir karna teriakan taemin yang dapat memekakan telinga itu, tapi sungmin, kibum, dan juga henry tampak panik mendengar teriakan sang maknae, adik kesayangan mereka.

"hoshh.. hoshh...ada apa miniiee.. kenapa kau berteriak ... seperti.. orang yang baru melihat mayat saja.. hahhh.." ucap henry karna merasa ngos-ngosan karna berlari mulai dari taman belakan kekamar taemin, bagaiman tidak lelah rumah mereka itu sangat luas... tapi bagaimana suara taemin sampai terdengar hingga ke penjuru rumah ini...? #author kasih toa ukuran jumbo. Ahaha#abaikan

"iya.. taemin.. ada apa dengan mu kenapa berteriak seperti itu.. apa kau habis bertemu mayat..?" tanya kibum pada dongsaeng nya itu.

"hhyyyuunnggg...~~~ aku bertemu mayat kecoa disamping ranjang ku.. makanya aku berteriak..!" seru taemin dengan MTD (muka tanpa dosa) nya, mereka berempat, jaejoong, sungmin, kibum dan henry langsung sweetdrop mendengar dongsaeng mereka yang bisa dibilang kelewetan polos atau memang menyebalkan itu.

"aisshh.. neo jinjja..! sekarang ayo cepat ganti baju kalian, kita akan ada pemotretan pagi ini..!" seru jaejoong dengan wajah berwibawanya tanpa menghilangkan kesan anggunnya.

"ne.. hyung.." jawab mereka berempat serempak.

.

.

.

'seme's home'

"aku akan bertemu putri cantik itu.. ahhh.. rasanya tidak sabar melihat wajah indahnya itu...!"seru minho sambil berputar-putar di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Mereka..? yep.. minho tidak hanya tinggal sendiri melainkan tinggal bersama sahabatnya sekaligus hyung baginya yaitu, yunho, siwon, zhaomi, dan kyuhyun.

"YAK..! berhenti berputar-putar seperti itu.. menyebalkan dasar kodok jelek..!" seru kyuhyun yang langsung mendudukan buttnya di sofa empuk nan mahal itu sambil memainkan PSPnya.

"aishhh.. hyung.. kau yang menyebalkan.. aku tau kau iri dengan ku, karna aku paling muda tapi aku lebih tinggi dari mu... akui saja lah hyung...!" minho mulailah bersikap narsis didepan kyuhyun dengan gaya yang sok.

"yyyyaaakkkk kau cari mati eoh..? untuk apa aku merasa iri pada mu kodok...? aku lebih tampan dari kau.. aiisshhh... aku malas meladeni dongsaeng gila seperti mu..." seru kyuhyun pada minho sambil menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

Dan tunggu...!

"HHHUUUWWWAAA... aiiggoo...!" seru kyuhyun membahana. Minho pun sampai kaget mendengarnya, yag tadinya ia sedang minum karna haus malah tersedak karena triakan hyung evilnya itu.

"aiisshh.. weyo hyung..? kau mau membuat ku mati tersedak karena teriakan mu itu eoh...?"

"aiiggoo.. aku belum berganti baju.. huwa bukankah kita akan menemui putri-putri itu..? aaisshh..!" tanpa memperdulikan wajah cengonya minho, kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, Sungmin, Kibum, Henry, dan Taemin mereka sudah berada di mobil masing-masing. Kenapa mereka tidak pergi menggunakan mobil yang sama saja, toh selain rumah yang megah mobil mewah yang muat untuk mereka berlima pun ada yang bersusun di garasi. Kenapa mereka malah memilih memakai mobil sendiri-sendiri, yang rata-rata mobil mereka hanya meniliki dua buah jok saja dan open kap. Itu karena sehabis pemotretan yang melibatkan mereka berlima, mereka akan menghadiri acara masing-masing, dengan tempat yang berbeda.

Akhirnya mereka berlima sampai disebuah rumah megah dengan menggunakan interior klasik. Sejenak mereka kelihatan tampak kagum. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan mereka.

"annyeonghaseo..." sapa seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Lee kwang soo. Tingginya melebihi kelima namja cantik itu.

"ahh.. ne.. annyeong..! nuguyeo..?" tanya Taemin pada Kwangsoo.

"lee kwang soo-imnidha, saya PD di acara ini...!"

"ahh.. apakah pemotreran memerlukan banyak kameramen dan kru yang banyak... ini seperti acara reality show saja.. ahahaha" tawa Henry karena ia merasa bingung.

"Ne.. PD-nim bisa kah kau jelaskan tentang semua ini..? kenapa banyak sekali kameramennya.. bukan kah pemoretan baju musin dingin hanya memerlukan seorang fotografer..?" tanya sungmin yang juga dibuat bingung, dan diikuti tatapan bingung dari Jaejoong, Kibum, Henry dan juga Taemin.

"mwo..? pemotretan..? apa kalian tidak membaca surat kontraknya..? kontrak itu bukan untuk pemotretan, tapi untuk acara realty show WGM (we got married) yang akan dilakukan oleh kalian berlima nantinya...! nah ini kartu misi kalian untuk menemukan pasangan kalian masing-masing... disana terdapat cluenya. Dan ingat pasangan kalian semua adalah seorang namja tampan." Kwangsoo menerangkannya dengan sangat detail, tapi di akhir katanya tadi dia menyebutkan bahwa pasangan kelima namja cantik itu adalah seorang namja tampan.

1

2

3

MMMMWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO...? mereka berlima sontak berteriak histeris. Pikirkan saja bukankah acara WGM untuk pasangan yang straigh. Tapi kenapa ini malah namjaXnamja. Memang sekarang masyarakat korea menerima saja dengan yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi kelima namja cantik itu, mearasa mereka masih menyukai yang namanya seorang yeoja.

Ada apa ini...?

"PD-nim ini tidak mungkin... jelas sekali kami menandatangani surat kontrak yang bertulisan untuk 'pemotretan' bukan untuk mengikuti acara yang tidak masuk akal ini..!" seru kibum pada kwangsoo selaku PD pada acara itu.

"tapi kalian tidak dapat menyangkal... kalau kalian membatalkan kontrak ini, karir kalian akan hancur dan kalian harus membayar dendanya sebesar 100 miliar.. apa kalian mau melakukannya...? tapi ku saran kan kalian jalani saja realty show ini.. pasti sangat menyenangkan...!" celoteh kwangsoo.

"aisshhh.. ahjushi... apa kau gila menyuruh kita membayar denda sebesar itu..?" seru Taemin pada kwangsoo dengan memplout kan bibir pink nya imut.

"tentu saja aku waras... dan ingat aku ini sangat waras... jerapah saja sampai jatuh cinta pada ku...!" #pllakkk lempar kwangsoo* mereka berlima langsung sweetdrop medengar ocehan kwangsoo yang tidak bermutu itu.

"dan satu lagi yang ingin kuberi tahukan kepada kalian, acara ini no scrip, jadi acara ini tidak direkayasa, tanpa skenario... dan tugas kalian menjalani kewajiban kalian sebagai seorang istri layaknya pada suaminya. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menolak.. karna kalian akan tau akibatnya..!" seru kwangsoo dengan menampilkan smirk evil yang gagal.

Mereka berlima mulai berfikir, bagaimana reaksi fans mereka kalau mereka menikah dengan sesama namja? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Memang bagi masyarakat korea subungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi, tapi tetap saja bagaimana dengan pendapat fans mereka?

"ahh.. kalau kaliam mengkhawatirkan bagaimana pendapat fans kalian nanti..! kalian tenang saja, mereka semua sudah setuju dan mereka sangat senang mendengarnya, dan rencana nya mereka akan membuat fans club untuk couple kalian nanti..! otte..?"

Kelima namja cantik itu saling bertatapan memberi kan pendapat masing-masing dengan menggunakan tatapan. Dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Baiklah akan kami terima.." jawab mereka berlima serempak.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berlima menuruti apa kata PD-kwang. Dan masuk menuju rumah yang sangat mewah itu. Mereka masing-masing memegang kertas misi untuk menemukan pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan denah yang berbeda.

Jaejoong menuju arah kolam renang yang ada di samping rumah.

Sungmin menuju ruang karoke yang berada di lantai tiga rumah itu.

Kibum menuju ke ruangan yang terdapat panggung teaternya.

Henry menuju ke ruang musik di lantai dua.

Taemin menuju ruang spesial yang berada di atas atap.

Di seluruh ruangan terdapat banyak kamera, untuk mengawasi kegiatan mereka semua.

.

.

.

*YunJae*

Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi rumah mewah itu dengan tatapan kagum karena arsitekturnya yang benar-benar sangat elegan. Siapa pun yang melihat rumah itu pasti akan merasa berada di sebuah istana yang ada di negeri dongeng.

.

.

**Jaejoong pov~~~**

Wwaahh rumah ini benar-benar memanjakan mata ku, tapi tunggu bukan kah aku sedang mencari suami visual ku, ahh.. petunjuknya adalah dikolam renang, berarti aku harus kesana. Berjalan.. berjalan dan terus berjalan. Dan akhirnya aku sampai dikolam renang yang sungguh besar, kalian tau kolam renang ini bagaikan tempat olimpiade, sungguh besar. (bayangin aja kolam renang yang ada di sekolah shinwa, tapi ini ada didalam rumah). Tapi dimana calon suami ku itu. "annyeoong... juseo.. nae nampyeon.. eodiyo..?" aku berteriak ditempat ini untuk mencari nae nampyeon.

'nae nampyeon' apa aku sudah bisa menerima bahwa sekarang aku dalam posisi sebagai seorang istri. Aisshh sudah lah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku harus profesional dan menjalani tugas ku sekarang sebagai seorang 'ISTRI'.

Dimana calon suami ku, aisshhh.. karna lelah berjalan aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk membelakangi kolam renang.

**Tap Tap Tap.**

Seperti suara langkah kaki, nugu? Apa itu calon suami ku? Ahh kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

**Greb**

ada yang memeluk tubuh ku dari belakang, sepertinya tubuh orang dibelakang ku ini basah, lihatlah tangan yang memelukku ini sangat kekar. Aku juga dapat mencium bau tubuhnya yang manly. Ahh kenapa jantung ku berdegup kencang seperti ini? Apa aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kan jantungku ini...?.

**Jaejoong pov end~~~~**

.

.

.

"hai cantik... ada apa dengan wajah mu? Kenapa ditekuk seperti itu?" seorang namja yang memeluk jaejoong memulai percakapan mereka. Jaejoong mulai melepaskan pelukan posesif namja itu dengan cepat.

"aku mencari calon suami ku.." jaejoong menjawabnya sambil menundukan kepala, ia tidak berani menatap namja didepannya itu.

"apa kau tidak melihat aku didalam air..?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"mwo? Apa kau calon suami ku?" jaejoong mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja didepannya itu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat penampilan sang namja didepannya itu. Bagaimana tidak lihat lah ia hanya memakai celana renang yang pendek dan ketat yang menampilkan tonjolan peep* (tidak usah disebut), dadanya yang sangat bidang, kulit yang sedikit cokelat, wajah yang tampan dan kecil, bibir yang berbentuk hati, rambut cepak dan basah menambah aura coolnya, tubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sipit dan tatapan yang lembut, dapt membuat siapa saja meleleh terutama namja cantik kita yang satu ini.

"ne aku lah suami mu, dan mungkin akan menjadi suami mu selamanya nanti.."

"mwo? Apa yang kau katakan tadi..?"

"aniyo.. bukan apa-apa.. kau tau nama ku?"

"emm.. aniyo.. dikertas mission ini hanya tertera JY, apakah nama mu JAY?" jaejong bertanya hal yang tidak penting, itu karna ia mulai salah tingkah dengan tatapan lembut namja itu.

" nama ku Jung Yunho... dan kau bisa memangil ku yunniiee~~" jawab yunho dengan nada yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"yunniiee..? kenapa harus begitu kenapa tidak yunho-ssi saja..?"

"andwe, jangan panggil aku menggunakan kata seformal itu, aku ini suami mu.. jadi kita harus bersikap mesra dan romantis. Dan aku akan memanggil mu Boo Jaejongiiee.. bukan kah itu lebih manis..?" yunho mulai mengeluarkan senyum menawanya.

"nnneee~~~ araso YEOBO!" jaejoong tersenyum masih, dan wajahnya benar-benar cantik.

"yeobo? Kau memanggil ku yeobo, boo..?"

"ne.. bukan kah kata mu kita harus bersikap manis dan romantis..!" seru jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan senyum menawannya, tidak tau kenapa saat berada didekat yunho, dia sangat bahagia, dan merasakan perasaan dilindungi.

"ara.. BOO!" yunho mulai menarik jaejoong dalam pelukannya, dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencium bau harum tubuh jaejoong yang harum vanila, yunho sangat suka.

"eeemm yunniee... yeobo..!"

"ne Boo? Weyo?" yunho menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong, dan wajah mereka sangat dekat, kira-kira jaraknya hanya 5cm.

Deg

Deg

"emm.. aaa..annuu.. ii..itu.. bisakah kau jauhkan sedikit wajah mu dari wajah ku? Aku ingin bicara.. kalau seperti ini akan susah bicaranya.." jaejoong mulai salah tingkah karena kelakuan yunho. Dan yunho hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"araso.." dan mulai menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah jaejoong, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Hanya sedikit #ingat readers SEDIKIT.

"begini.. apa tidak lebih baik kalu kau mengganti baju mu dengan baju yang layak, tidak naked seperti ini." Jaejoong memberi saran pada suaminya, karna itu pun untuk kebaikannya, jaejoong takut kalau nanti yunho akan masuk angin karena terlalu lama bertelanjang dada.

"baiklah istri ku tercinta, suami mu yang tampan ini hanya dapat menurut apa yang engkau minta." Seru yunho sambil mengecup singkat pipi jaejoong.

"yak.. jung yunho, jangan asal main sosor..!" jaejoong kesal karna baru bertemu yunho asal main menyambar pipinya saja. Sambil memplout kan bibirnya lucu.

"Boo jangan memplout kan bibir mu seperti itu, kau mau aku menyambar bibir menggoda mu itu..?" seru yunho membuat jaejoong buru-buru mengapit bibirnya. Dan yunho hanya bisa tertawa. Dan langsung menggandeng tangan jaejoong sembari mengambil bathrobe untuk menutup tubuh nakednya, beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya.

**T.B.C**

**Huwe.. mian lama nulisnya.. soalnya lagi banyak tugas, and banyak kegiatan yang melanda SUN.. apa ini kurang panjang? Kayanya enggak deh! Karna saya telah mehabiskan lebih 2000words... buat readers yang udah review di chapter kemaren gomawo *bow.. and review lagi ne di chapter ini.. gomawo sekali lagi. Kalau ada taypo tolong di maklumi. Dan SUN terina saran dari readers sekalian... gomawo.. and see ya di chapt depan.. mungkin agak lama.. karna SUN.. bakal ada ulum tanggal 3juni entar... doain semoga dapet nilai yang bagus dan bisa masuk 3besar lagi yah readers..'love you all' #hug and Kissu.**

**Hooaammhhh.. SUN ngantuk pengen bobo ditemenin sama Taemin #eitss readers gak boleh iri.. kekeke annyeoonggg...**

**REVIEW.. PLEASE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : MUSIC & LOVE chapter4**

**Author : Insun Taeby**

**Genre : romance, fantasy.. may be..!**

**Warning : banyak kesalahan diluar penglihatan author, miss typo, boyXboy(yaoi). Dll**

**Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mendapat kan ide dari bertapa di gua terlarang tepatnya didekat gurun sahara.. saya tidak tau apakah readers semua akan senang dengan FF saya yang abal ini.. kekeke.. tapi dilubuk hati terdalam.. saya berharap kalian menyukainya.. boleh beri saran ataupun masukan yang membangun, but no bash. #bow90 saranghae yeorobeun! ^^;;;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saranghae and Mianhae**

**.**

**.**

**Chu~~~~**

**.**

**.**

***^SiBum couple^***

**Kibum pov-**

Aku, Henry, Sungmin hyung dan juga Taemin pergi menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Rumah ini sangat jauh dari kata sederhana, tempat-tempat yang berada di dalam rumah ini benar-benar keren. Ooohhh.. kenapa aku harus mengikuti acara ini. Bukan kah kalian semua tau kalau aku paling malas mengikuti hal-hal yang berbau merepotkan seperti ini, belum lagi aku harus mencari yang katanya akan menjadi suami ku nanti. Hey aku ini tampan, mana cocok aku menjadi seorang istri, aiissshh anndweee. Oya... bagaimana keadaan jae hyung bukan kah jae hyung lebih dulu pergi untuk mencari suami vituralnya itu.

Ahh.. aku terlalu asik melihat ornamen rumah ini, aku baru ingat bahwa PD-kwang tadi memberikan secarik kertas untuk mencari calon suami vitural ku nanti, coba ku lihat... aku belum membacanya sedari tadi, ahhh ini dia aku harus menuju ruang teater, dan terdapat juga denahnya,ahh disana!

"hyung, saeng'a! Aku harus kesana.. kita berpisah disini yah..? annyeong.. semoga berhasil." Aku memberikan semangat pada sungmin hyung dan saengdeul ku itu. Karna wajah mereka kelihatan sangat masam. Aku pun juga begitu, karna ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaan yang tidak tau datang dari mana. Aku adalah seorang aktor profesional, jadi aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghibur fans dan penonton yang akan menonton acara ini nantinya.

"ne.. hwaiting.. annyeongg.." seru Taemin dan senyuman dari sungmin hyung dan henry.

Aku mulai berjalan menyesuaikan petunjuk peta yang diberikan PD-kwang tadi. Ahh.. ini dia tempatnya, benarkan..? letaknya sama.. warna pintunya pun sama.. pasti ini tempatnya. Aku pun mulai membuka pintu besar itu... ku sembulkan kepala ku untuk melihat kedalam ruangan itu.

OMO!

***kibum pov end***

OMO! Kibum menjerit dalam hatinya.

Dia melihat gambar dirinya di layar besar itu, seperti sebuah memori-memori saat dirinya sedang tersenyum, tertawa, menggembungkan pipi sambil mengerucutkan bibir, menangis saat ia pertama kali training atau pun saat didrama yang dibintanginya... semuanya adalah foto kibum.

Dan betapa terkejutnya kibum lagi dengan tulisan akhir sebagai penutup video yang memperlihatkan segala fotonya dalam berbagai pose, yang bertulisan "I LOVE YOU, MY WIFE" #aiiggoo keyowo.

Kibum seperti kehilangan kata-kata dengan semua ini, karna ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Dan kibum hanya diam mematung, berdiri ditempatnya tadi, tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk dan menatap layar theater.

Grreepppp..

'Omo.. apa ini, siapa yang memelukku? Lengan yang kekar, bau tubuh yang manly, kepalanya ditelusupkan di sela leher ku sambil mengendus-endus kan hidung mancungnya di leherku. Ahh ya tuhan aku tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menghadap kearah orang yang memelukku ini. Otokhae?' batin kibum

"emm.. bau mu benar-benar manis cantik..!" mulai namja itu, dan masih meletakan tangan kekarnya di pinggan ramping kibum masih terus mengendus leher kibum.

Dan bagaimana dengan kibum? Yah namja cantik itu hanya diam mematung karena shock dengan kejadian yang sungguh membingungkan ini.

"weyo..? kenapa hanya diam saja CHAGIYA..?" tekan namja itu pada akhir pertannyaannya.

"ano—emm—ii—tuu..." kibum sepertinya sangat gugup.. lihat lah parkataannya yang tergagap-gagap seperti itu. Dan akhirnya kibum memberanikan diri untuk membalikan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang memeluknya tadi.

'oh tuhan sadarkan hamba mu ini.. apa benar sekarang aku menjadi seorang GAY? Ada apa dengan aku ini? Lihat wajah tegasnya itu.. dengan dihiasi lesung pipi yang sangat menawan karna senyum malaikat itu, perawakan yang tinggi dan sangat kelihatan manly.. oohh aku terpesona.. tuhan apa kah aku boleh melakukan ini.. omo.. aku benar-benar terpesona.. ahh apa dia adalah calon suami vitural ku itu..?' kibum sepertinya sedang perang batin dan namja itu hanya tersenyum cerah melihat calon istrinya yang sangat cantik itu.

"weyo chagy..? kenapa melamun seperti itu?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"emmm—gwaenchana.. changkaman, neo nuguseo..? nan molla!" tanya kibum dengan mengerjapkan mata indahya itu.

"naega? Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aiiggooo keyowo.." sambil menangkupkan tangannya di pipi tirus kibum, dan menggoyang pipi kibum, sepertinya dia sangat gemas dengan kibum kita ini. Keke

"ahh.. perkenalkan aku adalah Choi Siwon, aku adalah suami mu sekarang." Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama choi siwon itu.

"NE? Neo nae nampyeon?"

"emm!..." seru siwon singkat sambil mengangguan kepalanya.

"aku akan selalu menjagamu.. karna tuhan telah mengirimkan namja cantik untuk ku jaga..!"

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana kibum, yahh ia hanya dapat terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu setengah ternganga. Aiiggooo

"kajja kita pergi kebawah chagy!" seru siwon dan langsung merangkul pinggang rampin kibum agar semakin rapat kearahnya, sedangkan kibum hanya diam membisu. #poorkibum

.

.

.

**KyuMin couple**

**Sungmin pov"**

Aiiggoo.. kemana aku harus pergi, ohh aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menuju lantai tiga, aku melihat ada panah yang mengarah kepintu bercat cokelat itu. Apa kah mungkin itu tempatnya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Kubuka pintu bercat cokelat itu. Dan apa itu? Wow pemandangan yang sungguh mengejutkan, dan sungguh romantis, lihatlah bagaimana tidak romantis. Ditengah ruangan yang luas ada seperangkat peralatan diner, benar-benar sangat indah, desainnya sangat baik. Tak berapa lama aku masih mengagumin desain ruangan ini dan lilin-lilin yang menyala berbentuk heart.

**(terdengat bunyi piano)**

Sungguh merdu. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku disamping sebelah kanan ku ada sebuah grand piano dan seorang namja tampan yang tengah memainkannya, sangat tampan, dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu 'Nothin' on you' dari bruno mars tetapi berbeda genre, ia menyanyikannya dengan ballad. Aku begitu terpana.

**Sungmin pov end"**

Namja itu telah menyelesaikan permainan piano dan menyanyinya yang sangat merdu. Namja tampan itu pun berdiri menghampiri sungmin yang tengah terpana pada penampilannya tadi.

"annyeong areum-a.." ucap namja itu yang membuat sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"a.a..annyeong.. apa yang kau katakan tadi 'areum'?, kau pikir aku adalah personil t-ara yang kabarnya mau keluar itu?, nama ku sungmin bukan areum, tepatnya Lee Sungmin" jelas sungmin yang mungkin kesal karna namja tadi menyebutnya areum padahal sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya.

"ahahaha.. kau merasa kesal chagiya? Bukan itu maksud ku, aku memanggil mu areum, karna kau begitu cantik, ternyata kau ini cerewet sekali, tapi aku sangat menyukainya, karna itu kau. Dan kau tau siapa nama ku?" tanyanya.

"emmm... sebentar aku pikirkan dulu, samar-samar aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Dimana yah, emmm.." sungmin mencoba berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh dagu, dan pandangannya mengarah ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir.

"aaiisshh mingie-a kau lama sekali berpikirnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara langsung saja, Lee Sungmin istriku yang sungguh sangat imut, cantik dan juga manis, perkenalkan nampyeon tampan mu ini kyuhyun imnida, tepatnya cho kyuhyun. Dan kau istri ku yang cantik, kau harus memanggilku kyunnie chagiya, dimana pun tempatnya, apa pun kondisinya, aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus selalu memanggil ku kyunnie chagiya.. kalau kau tidak mau maka..." kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin, dan sungmin mencoba untuk menghindar. Sedikit lagi ia akan jatuh kalau pinggangnya tidak di tahan oleh tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendekat kan bibirnya ketelinga sungmin. Dan membisikan sesuatu.

"... maka aku tidak akan segan-segan melumat bibir delima mu itu, didepan banyak orang. Araso mingie chagy?" tanya kyuhyun dengan seringai evilnya.

Sungmin hanya dapat pasrah sekarang karna sepertinya kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. "n..ne..araso"

"jadi tadi kau harus memanggil ku apa mingie chagy?"

"kk..kyu..kyunnie..chagiya.." ucap sungmin sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"kereom. Itu yang ku harapkan. Nah ayo kita kebawah chagiy.. emm sepertinya diner ini kita tunda saja, bukankah ini masih siang... kajja chagiya nae yeobo. Sweet heart" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan dan bukan senyuman evil, mana tega kyuhyun emperlihat kan senyum evilnya terlalu sering pada belahan jiwanya.

**TBC**

Aiigggooooooooo mianhaee..Sun updetnya luama buanget, jongmal mianhae. SUN kemaren lagi banyak pikiran. Ngertiin SUN ne.. and mian kalo part sibumnya gak panjang. Kalau banyak typo maklum ajah yah soalnya gak sun edit. Kekeke

SUN agak semangat buat nulis soalnya SUN liat ulang review dari readerdeul.

Review? Jeball!

Nah untuk chap depan bakal SUN keluarin 2min and zhaory 'nya, nah habis itu di chap depannya lagi sun bakalan keluarin tuh nenek-nenek sihir, buat ngebumbuin cerita... keke

Gomawo buat yang udah review...

And jongmal mianhe kalau gak dapet Fellnya. Soalnya kan SUN gak tau tuh cara romantis-romantis kya gimana. Pacaran ajah gak pernah, soalnya dimarahin papah. Nah loh ada yang curcol. ahaha

**Thanks to : paradisaea Rubra URuRuBaek J.A kang hyun yoo eunkyang Yui the devil jenny Riyong Kim "gomawo uadah review saranghae yeorobeun"**

**SUN juga bakal ngeluarin FF baru kira-kira ada 2 FF baru entar pairingnya kaisoo ama kyumin.**

**Review Ne?!**


End file.
